


Follow Me

by LuciusMalfoy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusMalfoy/pseuds/LuciusMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rework of an old drabble I had laying around from years ago. I might keep it going if there is sufficient interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

"The ice should take the swelling down and I'll wrap it up later." Paige said to the trainer as she slid off the table and thanked him before starting off towards her dressing room.

'It's just a broken knuckle.' She thought to herself, rounding a corner in the deserted arena halls, silently thankful that there was no one around to hear her wince as she shifted the bag of ice over the bruise that had quickly begun to form on the back of her hand. Briefly hissing at the sensation of burning cold against radiating heat, Paige let out a pained sigh before reaching her dressing room door. Walking in and closing the door behind her, the feel of leather padded gloves wrapping themselves tightly against her frame caused her to drop her bag of ice, sending icy shards scattering in all directions. Heart pounding into a panic, she looked over into the make up table mirror, viewing the painted face of the man lurking behind her.

"Miss me, Paige?" Sting questioned cheerfully as she watched him smile at her in their reflections. "Tell me, were you a good girl while I was away? Because I saw your match tonight and it sure didn't look like you were being a good little girl to me."

Her eyes narrowing as he removed the hand clamped firmly over her mouth, she turned to face her inquisitor. "You scared me half to death! What if someone had seen you come in here?" Paige whispered quickly in a tone that indicated her displeasure at his successful scare tactics before Sting ran the cool back of a gloved hand over a cheek, sending that displeasure fleeing as quickly as it had come.

"That's not what I asked you, sweetheart." Sting replied as the hand at her face slid down to play with a lock of her hair. "How's your hand?" Sting asked, the suddenness of the question knocking her off her guard for a moment before she realized what he meant.

"Oh, my hand, well, I, uh, broke a knuckle, that's all." She managed to stammer sheepishly as Sting gave her an inquisitive glance.

"Yes, this hand," Sting said taking her hand in his own, searching her face with a curious stare before continuing. "What did you think I was talking about?"

Feeling the heat rising in her cheeks Paige turned away, trying to think of what to say before it dawned on him.

"Not that kind of hand!" Sting smiled wickedly before bringing the back of her hand to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss upon the blued flesh.

"I'll, just, go, fix this..." Paige continued stammering as she began to retreat ever so slightly from the man in front of her before she was shushed by the gloved fingertip Sting raised to his own lips, pointing it towards her briefly.

"You are going to have a seat right over here," Sting directed as he grabbed her by her shoulders, guiding her over to the nearest seat before pressing her down into it insistently. "and I am going to bandage that for you."

Watching as he glided over to the make up counter, he began riffling through her bags, pulling out an ace bandage before returning.

"Let's have it." Sting said as he unraveled the pliable material between his hands before floating the unruffled fabric gingerly across her tender injury.

When he finished, she turned her newly wrapped hand back and forth in the light. Pleased with his handiwork, she smiled up at him in gratitude.

"That's more like it," Sting said as he stood straight, his black, gold and red coat billowing out around him as he placed his hands on his hips and looked down at her expectantly. "Now then, how about you answer my question?"

"What question?" Paige asked as she looked back at him, confused.

"Your behavior, Ms. Paige," Sting began as he swooped down towards her suddenly, causing her to flinch and press her good hand upon his pectorals reflexively as he clutched at the cushions on both sides of her head, lurking over her like a hawk. "is it what it should be?"

"You know that creeps me out when you do that!" She cringed when Sting pumped the hardened muscles beneath her fingers. Paige looked on as Sting smirked but otherwise did nothing as he waited patiently for her answer.

Removing her hand from his person, she replied evenly. "I think so."

"One can only hope." Sting replied as he bounced back off the cushions and towered over her once more. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously as she stood and waited for his answer, placing her arms behind her back habitually.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Sting said, his trench coat flowing behind him as she followed him out the door.


End file.
